


used to it

by mitsuba_brainrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore AU, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Romance, akaashi is a tsundere, flower shop au, happy birthday akaashi, kuro is a flirtatious brat, kuro is a simp, kuroaka is underrated, loosely based off of get used to it by ricky montgomery, theyre soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuba_brainrot/pseuds/mitsuba_brainrot
Summary: kuro is a simp, akaashi is a tsundere. their shops are placed next door. who can blame kuro for taking advantage of that?written for akaashi's birthday !! i love him and wanted to give him some good wholesome times <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	used to it

"Flowers? Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't want your damn flowers. I'm... Allergic to pollen."

"Sure, must be why you chose to open your store right beside a flower shop." Placing the bouquet of daisies on the front desk of the raventte's store, Kuro leaned against it, his elbows resting atop the glass display case. "Daisies, for a pure angel."

Akaashi gave him a bored look as he leaned forward, inspecting the white petals, smooth against the bumpy, yellow-coated dome in the center. "Uh-huh." He crossed his ankles, his standing position giving him a height advantage to the bent over man before him. "You do know how to get on people's nerves. Now, are you going to buy a book or keep verbally harassing me?"

Kuro gave his ridiculous laugh, like a hyena choking on jello. "Maybe both, I haven't decided."

He's probably illiterate.

Akaashi stifled his laugh and leaned forward as well, though keeping his distance best he could. He lifted a pale finger to brush the soft petals. He sighed and lifted himself, standing up straight once more. "Fine. Thanks for the flowers."

"Anytime, my little bookworm." Kuro gave a ridiculously smooth wink.

"That's such an outdated term." Akaashi reached out to move the flowers, and the cheap cup that contained them, instead placing them to the left of him, behind the cash register so they were barely visible.

Kuro frowned and straightened up as well, arms crossing over his chest. "That's not nice..."

"Neither is you holding up my customers," Akaashi rebutted with a pointed look, flicking his hand to the older woman standing a few feet behind him with a stack of books, a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh- sorry. I'll leave you be this time. But don't think I'm not gonna come back." Giving a sly smile, Kuro fluttered his hand in a wave and turned to leave.

"No more flowers!" Akaashi called after him, though his voice kept it's low tone.

"No-ope, get used to it, angel!"

Akaashi looked to the old woman stepping up to the desk with a helpless, exasperated look. She simply gave a sweet laugh and placed the books atop the counter.

***

The next week passed, it remained quiet; calm even. Akaashi really believed it was safe.

He was a fool.

"Hello, welc- no."

A face peeped out from behind a medium-sized bouquet of brilliant red flowers, petals folded and bunched like a ball of cloth. "Hello again." Kuro approached the front desk with an air of smoothness in his steps. "Red carnations today."

"I thought I was free," Akaashi groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"Oh no, I simply only have the time in my very busy schedule to visit you on Wednesdays." Kuro set the blood flowers on the countertop with a soft clink. He leaned forward a bit, looking around behind the desk. "What happened to my daisies?" He asked with a frown.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Akaashi looked to the red carnations. He couldn't lie; they were very beautiful... "I said no more flowers."

"And I said get used to it. I'm not gonna stop." The male brushed hair from his face, smearing a smidgen of dirt along his left eyebrow. "Wanna know why I chose these dark red babies?"

Akaashi searched the bookstore. Of course, only the usual customers could be seen, who were all tucked away in their own little corners, immersed in their books. Akaashi sighed deeply. "Yeah, make it fast." He leaned against the counter. "And keep your voice down."

"Sure." Akaashi immediately regretted that command. He wasn't even sure Kuro was trying to make his whisper sound so... alluring. "I chose these to emanate my utter, devoted love for you."

Akaashi couldn't deny the burn in his cheeks. "We literally had our first full conversation last week. I don't even know your name, flower boy."

A bright grin fell over Kuro's lips. "Let's make this our second, then! I'm Kuro Tetsurō. He pushed the bouquet-stuffed cup closer to Akaashi. "I see you all the time outside and when I leave my shop and- Hm." He leaned into his dirt covered hand. Akaashi was curious if he ever bothered to wash his hands during the work day. "D'you believe in love at first sight, angel?"

"Don't call me that." Akaashi rubbed his nose. Kuro... what a ridiculously fitting name. "Depends on the situation. If it has anything to do with you, then no. I just see a man who hasn't brushed his hair in a week."

"Rude." Kuro's hand moved up to attempt flattening his wild hair, which did absolutely nothing. "I like that about you... A tsundere." He leaned more on the counter, looking at Akaashi with an expression of utter adoration. He really wasn't lying, and that scared Akaashi. "Well, I believe in it! Maybe you just need more convincing! Don't you worry, I'll be back again."

"Please no."

"Please, yes." Kuro stuck out his tongue immaturely. "Hey, angel, what's your name? Not that I'll be using it all too much."

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. "Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Call me Akaashi."

"Mkay, Keiji." Akaashi clenched his fists. He was going to clock this man if he didn't shut up within the next few minutes. "I gotta get back to my store," He glanced down to a watch that dawned his wrist. "Lunch is almost over. I'll see you next Wednesday. Or sooner, if the gods are nice." He turned away and, with that dumb flutter of his wrist, he made his way out of the store.

"Yeah, hopefully the gods strike you down where you stand."

Akaashi looked to the flowers, scooting them closer to himself and tapping the petals once more. These were far softer than the daisies. He faltered, glancing to the door. No Kuro in sight...

He leaned closer to the flowers and gently inhaled. They didn't smell too bad... Kinda nice actually...

He placed them beside the registers once again, just where the daisies had sat, these, to his dismay, more visible than the last bouquet due to their height. Then, he sighed deeply and grabbed out his current book he'd put away before the ravenette had the chance to harass him.

Reading a romance novel in front of that guy was like physically walking up to him and asking him to harass him more than he already did.

***

"Hey, ang- Oh." Kuro's steps faltered in the doorway, landing on Akaashi. That stupid smile fell over his slips. "Glasses? Hot."

Akaashi looked up from the hefty book he was bent over, his nose wrinkling, pushing the glasses up his nose a centimeter. "My contacts tore I haven't gotten to getting new ones. Don't make it weird." He closed his new book, pushing it off to the side as he leaned forward, observing the flowers in the male's grasp.

"I won't make it weird!" His tone gained a light sweetness. "I think they look nice on you." He placed the new bouquet he was holding. He scooted them closer to Akaashi. These stood tall, delicate cerulean petals built up in messy columns along the stems. "Any guesses?"

"Not a clue."

"This is like my umpteenth time coming here. C'mon, angel, you can guess it."

Umteenth? What a nerd.

Akaashi leaned closer, mind running through the plentiful possibilities. Blue petals, columns, thick leaves...

"Hyacinths...?" He slowly drew out, voice soft and questioning.

Kuro's face immediately lit up. "Yes! Yes you got it, that's right!" He clapped his hands, thumbs folded against his palms to quiet the sound. "Y'know why?" He prompted excitedly, tilting his head as he leaned more against the counter.

Akaashi pushed his thumb and index finger beneath the nose of his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Dunno, something really sappy and homosexual, correct?"

"Ohoho," Kuro gave a slanted smirk. "Bold of you to assume." He shook his head. "Nah, they just reminded me of your enrapturing eyes and ethereal beauty."

Akaashi dropped his elbows to the counter to rest his cheeks in them, thinking he was hiding his reddening cheeks. Spoiler alert, he was not. In fact, he was drawing more attention to them, obvious by the light flooding into Kuro's eyes, his pupils dilating faintly. "How wholesome."

He moved them to the side of the register once more, spending more time to admire them. How did Kuro keep coming up with all these unbelievably smooth ways to dig his way into Akaashi's "stone cold" heart.

Not that he was making any progress! Akaashi was still just as annoyed and frustrated by the ravenette as he was on day one. Zero doubt about that.

Though, what was that about his cheeks getting redder, and his heart racing?

Ah, he was having heart troubles. Must be that, right?

Akaashi's head whipped around back to Kuro, facing him with surprised eyes. "You already took all my pomology and botany books."

Kuro let out a drawn out groan. "You haven't gotten any more? Lame..."

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, hand returning to rub out the tension in the bridge of his nose. "Yeah yeah." He looked down to his checklist under the counter, eyes scanning it. "I'm getting a new shipment of them next week."

Kuro grinned brighter. "Excellent! Then I'll be here then."

Akaashi fought the smile tugging at his lips. "Like you weren't already going to come and harrass me more."

"No, no you have a point. Well, gotta get back to the grind," Kuro hummed before letting out a laugh. "Get it? Cause to make fertilizer-"

"I get it. Please go."

The messy-haired man wrinkled his nose and let loose another laugh. "I'm glad you're so reluctant to rid of me." He sighed and waved his hand. "See ya next week!"

Akaashi sighed and watched him walk out.

"See you next week."

***

Next week was a lie.

Akaashi watched the minutes tick away, lunch passed and, eventually, it was only a few minutes before closing time.

Where is he?

Akaashi clicked his thumbnail against his teeth slowly. Then, looking around his empty shop, he decided, to hell with it.

He walked around the place, turning off the lights before throwing his bag over his shoulder and stepping into the cold, early evening. He locked the door and made his way to the shop just beside him, the blindingly white lights still blazing. He pushed the door open, the gentle chime flowing into his ears as the air became heavy with humidity and the scent of soil. He looked around the shop, making his way through the plentiful, beautiful plants. How pretty...

He looked up when he noticed the plants come to a stop, the front counter only inches away. He eagerly looked to the employee behind it, only to not recognize them. A soft noise escaped his lips. "Wh..."

"Wh?" The small boy in the green, dirt-smother apron echoed, head tilting. "Can I help you?" His tone carried an unbelievable amount of boredom, so much Akaashi felt like walking out then and there. He didn't, though.

"Is..." He was really doing this? "Is Kuro here today?"

The poorly dyed blonde's face remained unamused. "Kuro? No. He had to take today off; sick." The boy- Akaashi squinted a bit to look at his nametag- Kenma. Kenma looked him up and down, eyes analytical and observing. "You're the book guy."

The book guy?

"Kuro talks about you. Way too much, for my personal preference." He rolled his eyes. "He'll be back tomorrow, don't worry about him. He's freaky fast at recovering..."

Akaashi gave a slow nod, biting his lip. His hand made its way to his pocket and, before his mind could process it, words rolled past his lips. "I'd like to purchase a bouquet." His eyes widened at his own words. He couldn't take it back now...

Unaffected, Kenma gave a shrug. "Oh. Sure. How many flowers?"

Oh god.

"Eight, please. All roses."

Akaashi, no.

"Okay. I'll be back."

That night, Akaashi returned home with a bouquet of sweet smelling roses, each petal fine and beautiful.

Now for a sleepless, regretful night.

***

That morning, Akaashi made his way to his shop, bag draped across his shoulder and bouquet gripped in his hands, arranged in a vase he'd found stowed away in his cabinets that morning. He unlocked his store, only to set his bag down before he left the building again, locking it behind him and making his way to the flower shop next door, which opened an hour earlier than him. Why, he could only guess.

He pushed open the door, that jingle sounding once more, the heavy air feeling like a wet blanket slapped him in the face. He approached the front desk slowly, shaky hands holding the cold vase, the water sloshing a bit.

"Angel?"

His head shot up to meet hazel irises, wide with surprise. Kuro's eyes were still somewhat droopy because of the early morning and, likely, the illness he'd recovered from.

"What're you doing here?" Kuro asked slowly, leaning on the table, his hand pressing to his cheek as adoration flooded his features. Akaashi noticed the lack of dirt. It really was early, he hadn't even gotten to planting messy plants and smearing it all over his tan skin. Well, his apron, which looked like it hadn't been washing in ages, told a far different story.

Akaashi looked down and placed the vase on the counter. "You didn't come yesterday."

Kuro's eyebrows raised as he looked at the roses, the corner of his lips upturning. "You were... worried about me?"

"Well, obviously, genius." Akaashi cleared his throat. "I got used to our routine, okay? You threw it off..."

"Mhmm..." Kuro hummed out with a smile as he pulled the vase to himself, brushing his fingers along it. "Well," He began, eyes turning to Akaashi. "Why roses?"

"You know the reason behind roses, you pomology nerd." Akaashi crossed his arms, wrinkling his nose. "Don't make me say it."

Kuro's eyebrows dipped in, meeting together in a way that simply exuded softness. "Please say it."

Akaashi looked away, hating the rush of warmth and adrenaline building up in his entire body. "Roses mean true love."

"Roses mean true love," Kuro echoed, lips curling up into an overjoyed smile, which seemed he was trying to keep toned down. Akaashi couldn't help the surprise on his face when he saw red flooding Kuro's cheeks. "So you... You accept my advances?"

Akaashi looked away once he'd memorized the tint that took over Kuro's defined cheeks. "Yeah, yeah... As long as you're..." He bit his lip. "Free. This afternoon, after work..."

"Oh my god." Akaashi looked up to see Kuro's hand cupping his face in excitement. "I'm being asked out by an angel."

"Just say yes or no, Kuro."

"And he said my name!"

"I'm taking my offer back."

"Nonono-" Kuro dropped his hand and eagerly nodded. "Of course I'm free!"

"I thought you had a "very busy schedule"," Akaashi mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no, I'll drop anything for you."

"That's concerning." Akaashi fidgeted with his hands, hoping the counter between them hid it. "Well, I should go open up before I have angry literature teachers throwing copies of ‘The Great Gatsby’ at my doors..." His lips turned up into a small, legitimate smile. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yes! Yes you will! I'll bring you flowers," Kuro reassured him, snickering at the roll of Akaashi's eyes. He knew there was affection in that, even just a little.

For the following years, Akaashi spent very few days and nights alone.

And, the bookstore never lacked a bouquet on the front desk.


End file.
